


4 drabbles - Vínculos de un científico en la décima dimensión

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/164504596093/4-drabbles-vínculos-de-un-científico-en-la





	4 drabbles - Vínculos de un científico en la décima dimensión

Nina Buena caminaba hacia el laboratorio pues había planeado darle una visita a su tío cuando escucha repentinamente una explosión y entro rápidamente buscando el sitio de donde salía el humo. Al llegar encontró a su tío sacudiéndose y usando un extinguidor con uno de sus prototipos hecho pedazos. Al parecer algo salió mal de nuevo pero él seguía tan sonriente como si nada.

“¡Nina estás aquí!” dijo Cortex Bueno con entusiasmo y rápido acomodo todo para ir a abrazarla como si no la hubiese visto hace mucho tiempo. Nina Buena le regresa el abrazo, era bueno verle otra vez.

*******************************************************************************************

“Ten más cuidado, estás empujándome” dijo un poco molesta Coco Malvada y Crash Malvado solo gruñó.

“No peleen mis adorados bandicoots, en un santiamén sus heridas estarán curadas” dijo Cortex Bueno mientras los acababa de vendar y parecía aplicarles una pomada especial.

“Es su culpa, si me hubiese escuchado hubiésemos acabado con esas hormigas” dijo ella evitando mirar a su hermano y Crash Malvado la imitó. Ellos parecían firmes en culparse uno al otro.

Cortex Bueno no le da la razón a ninguno pero se dispuso a darles su espacio a cada uno, sabe que es mejor para ambos hermanos.

*******************************************************************************************

“Ellos parecen estar contentos” menciono Brio Bueno al científico del cohete en la cabeza que se encontraba escribiendo notas quietamente.

“Me parece que los mutantes aman comer la comida de Cortex” dijo N. Gin Bueno sin elevar mucho su voz.

Cortex Bueno ha estado trabajando duro últimamente y decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso para hacer bocadillos, los dos científicos intentaron no prestar atención a ello pero no era sencillo hacerlo.

“¿Por qué no descansan un poco?” Dijo Cortex Bueno amablemente con un platillo lleno de bocadillos. Es difícil negársele con semejante comida y con la mirada esperanzada de su colega.

*******************************************************************************************

Uka Uka Bueno cierra sus ojos para sentir el aire fresco de la noche y se pregunta mentalmente cuando fue la última vez que sentía el viento con tanta libertad. Cuando abre sus ojos lentamente él ve a Cortex Bueno a su lado observando el cielo con afición y él decide imitarle.

El cielo no es como él lo recuerda y los arboles, el agua y las criaturas tampoco lo son; pero ha pasado bastante tiempo, es razonable.

“Esta noche es bastante tranquila” le dice suavemente el científico y la máscara le da la razón sintiéndose libre de sus pensamientos.


End file.
